


Second Language

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy comes to some stark realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Language

Title: Second Language  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Pansy comes to some stark realizations.  
Word Count: 920  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Highlight for warnings *femmeslash suggested. *  
A/N: Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's April challenge: [Picture Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_fluff/211059.html#cutid1) (I chose number three) and for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)'s challenge: whipped cream.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Second Language

~

Pansy licked the dollop of whipped cream off her finger lasciviously, but Draco remained unmoved. _Well that’s that, then,_ she thought. At least she had confirmation now. “You seem preoccupied,” she said, picking up a chocolate eclair. At least if she couldn’t have Draco she could have chocolate.

“What?” Draco blinked up at her, eyes seeming to focus on her for the first time. “Did you say something?”

“Nothing important,” she muttered.

Sitting back in his chair, Draco pursed his lips. “I’m sorry for being off today, Pansy,” he finally said. “I’m just a bit preoccupied.”

“No. Really?” Pansy crammed the last bit of eclair in her mouth and tried to look interested. “What about?”

“Those!” Draco pointed accusingly at a bouquet of flowers on the sideboard. Pansy had noticed them when she’d walked in but had assumed they’d been sent to Narcissa by some admirer. Merlin knew she had enough of them, the bitch. Pansy frowned and contemplated a treacle tart.

“What about them?” she asked, settling for a second cup of tea instead. “They’re beautiful.”

“I don’t know who sent them, and it’s driving me mad.”

“Wait a minute, did someone send them to _you_?” Pansy smiled. Perhaps she could drown her sorrow in Draco’s gayness by figuring out who his admirer was. And if it was a woman she would take great pleasure in getting rid of the bint herself. Especially if it was that Greengrass bitch or her vacuous sister, Wisteria or something Pansy thought the name was.

“Yes, with a note.” Draco was pouting and Pansy almost rolled her eyes. How could she have doubted that he was gay?

“May I see the note?” she asked, pushing aside her plate.

Nodding glumly, Draco Summoned the card and handed it to her. She read it carefully, a wide smile breaking over her face. Oh, but this was delicious! “Did you actually read this?” she said, holding it up.

“Of course. And I tried the standard hex detectors on it. Nothing. It’s safe, but there’s no clue where it came from or who wrote it.”

Pansy shook her head. “There’s a clue, Draco,” she said patiently. He was only a boy after all. “The note tells you who it’s from if you pay attention.”

“What? Where?”

She smiled and read it aloud. “‘I hope this finds you well, Draco. I am but a simple man and I’m sending you these flowers on the chance that you’ll accept them at face value and perhaps consider accepting me as well.’”

Draco was frowning. “I know what it says! I just don’t know what it means.”

No shock that it was a man? Pansy kicked herself for having wasted all those years pining for Draco. “Do you remember anything about the language of flowers?” she asked.

Draco’s eyes widened and he turned back towards the tulips. “You mean...?”

“I mean someone is courting you, Draco, and if you think about it for just a minute you’ll know who it is.”

“Oh my God!”

Pansy smirked. “I have to agree, and now your only decision is, what is your response going to be?”

Draco was smiling, and from the look on his face he was already contemplating the advantages. The last part of Pansy’s hope died. “Will you help me?” he asked. “I don’t want to bollocks this up.”

She nodded. Of course she would, even if her heart would be ripped out of her in the process.

~

“How do I look?” Draco asked for the tenth time.

Pansy sighed and contemplated the fruit tarts she could see from across the room. A few of those and a glass of champagne and she could forget all about Draco and his about to be commenced affair. “You look amazing, as always,” she said. “Now go!”

Squaring his shoulders, Draco sauntered over to where Potter had been standing for the last ten minutes. If Pansy hadn’t been a Slytherin, she probably wouldn’t have noticed Potter pretending to not stare at Draco.

The Ministry Charity Ball was the perfect venue for this, and Pansy had to admit that Potter’s timing in all this had been impeccable. She intercepted a pleased look on Granger’s face and re-evaluated that. Perhaps it hadn’t all been Potter’s plan...

“Hello, Parkinson.”

Pansy was proud she managed not to jump. “Granger,” she acknowledged.

“They seem to be getting along well.” Granger nodded towards where Potter and Draco were dancing, and the way they moved together seemed to bode well for later activities.

As she watched, Draco said something to Potter that made him laugh. Potter’s eyes widened as Draco handed him a pink tulip taken from the bouquet they were sure Potter had sent. When Potter blushed and accepted the flower, Pansy turned away.

“Pink tulips for fame, charity and the perfect lover,” Granger murmured, and Pansy stared at her in surprise.

“I didn’t know you were versed in the language,” she said.

Granger smiled. “Of course I am. Someone had to help Harry in his quest, after all.” And before Pansy could respond to that bit of news, Granger offered her a sprig of honeysuckle, seeming a bit nervous as she did so. “Dance?”

Pansy smiled. Perhaps the dessert could wait. The promise of affection that could lead to more, indicated by the flower and the light in Granger’s eyes, was definitely more delicious to contemplate than eclair cream. Pansy had never considered being courted by a woman, but she could see the advantages.

~

*In the language of flowers, tulips indicate fame, charity, perfect love and honeysuckle denotes devoted affection, bonds of love.

* * *


End file.
